ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Slaughterhouse II (Bastok)
I attempted this Op twice in Rolanberry Field s and both times it bugged out. The bomb would appear and within 1-2 seconds it would disappear leaving me unable to complete the Op. I was under Bastok rule and was in a Quadav controlled zone. I did a GM call and the GM did some quick Q&A and was unable to determine what had happened. He was sending it on for further investigation. I then went to Pashow Marshlamds S and was able to complete the Op just fine. This was on Midgardsormr server just this evening. Not sure if it's all servers or just ours. --JTimmons 00:36, 27 March 2008 (UTC) This happened to me too in both Rolanberry Fields and Grauberg. --Lordshadow 17:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) I'm also on Midgardsormr and this also happened to me twice...also in Rolanberry Fields. However, it was for Slaughterhouse I. Frustrated, I asked what was wrong in /say, and somebody nearby told me it was because you had to do it while Quadav weren't defending the stronghold. I did the mission again when Quadav weren't defending and I succeeded. Perhaps it was a coincidence, but I think he might've been right. Perhaps you guys tried doing it while Quadav were there? --Malumultimus 21:54, 14 April 2008 (UTC) I am on Leviathan. I had the same problem in Pashow on this mission. The Quadav were not defending the outpost when I attempted the mission (at least none were present and people were attacking the fortifications). The Quadav did come to defend after the battle ended and I was leaving though. My thought was that I did not stay close enough to the bomb until it went off or that I had clicked on the ??? to soon after planting the bomb (it was lagging pretty bad so didn't see the bomb at first), but I thought I did it the same as I had for Slaughterhouse I in Rolanberry last week. I'm planning to try it again tonight and will stay very close until I see it explode then click it. ShadowKatze 14:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Just a note. Tried this mission again and was successful. Just had to wait by the bomb, until it went off and not do anything else.ShadowKatze 17:43, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Experience points/Allied Notes Reward Did this Campaign Ops three times in a row, in the same place (Pashhow Marshlands), and every time the bomb went off, I check the ??? again, and get 122 exp points as a reward, instead of the 240 like said on the page. When going back to Hieronymus, I get 397 Allied Notes instaed of the 780 ones. Zone is under control of the Beastmen, without any Bastok influence. I'd say reward varies, depending maybe on whether or not the Beastmen are defending the Stronghold at the time you're doing the Ops. But that's just one posibility, maybe i just got unlucky with the exp or anything. Gonna try some more on other strongholds under Beastmen influence. -- Krel 09:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC) The number of starts determines how much experience and allied notes you receive. If the op only has 1 star next to it, it means that it is not a priority campaign op and you will receive less experience for doing it. If you do an op that has multiple stars next to it, you will receive more experience than normal most of the time.--Jaxen 12:40, 29 July 2008 (UTC)